Conventionally, in a storage apparatus that uses a combination of a flash memory drive and a hard disk drive as its storage medium, information related to the usage status is acquired for each storage medium and, when information related to the usage status of one type of storage medium is exceeding a first threshold and information related to the usage status of another type of storage medium is not exceeding a second threshold, data of the former storage medium is migrated to the latter storage medium (for example, refer to PTL 1). It is thereby possible to achieve both the realization of low power consumption and the maintenance of high performance.